The Contest of Champions
Users of the Wiki, this Constest of Champions is going the greatest tournament of heroes and villains ever fought on CR, battles between Marvel and DC and in the end only three characters can win. A war fought between heroes and villains, allies and enemies, between all realities and this, this is only the beginning. Rules 50 Characters will be chosen, each from DC and Marvel and then I will preapre battles for them randomely, that means there will be a lot of battles and in the end only three can actually win something. Each week a new fight will happen and the users get to vote on their opinion and that will happen with all 50 fights and that is just the first round of the tournament. The character with the more votes wins the figh and moves on to the next round until one is crowned the one, the only Crossroads Champion of 2014. Voting (Example) The battles are determined by luck (randomly if you will) and the characters win by votes. You pick the character you think it wins and put a link with your name plus a phrase or a fact the justifies your decision. An example: Doctor Octopus vs. Spiderman Doctor Octopus Wins *The Great Lord David: Doctor Octopus is just so much stronger than Spiderman. *Emma mary: Doctor Octopus easily wins. Spiderman Wins *Artemis Thorson: Spidey takes this one. Since Doctor Octopus has 2 votes and Spiderman only has 1, Doctor Octopus wins and moves on to the next round of the Contest of Champions. Contact me if you have any doubt about any of this. Prize The prize of the Contest of Champions is virtually anything that the victor desires, anything that is within my obvious possession of course so you can ask for virtually anything in my power except for this: *"I want more wishes" Character - User To make this better, the user gets to bid on the character they think that will win the whole contest. There are 52 characters and only one can win, while the other 2 stay in 2nd and 3rd place with lover prizes. Since there are 52 characters, 104 users can bid. 1 Character can only have 2 biders 'and there are some characters that won´t have bider but that is normal. There are 52 Characters you put your name in front of one. Attention when you choose a character you cannot change it after the contest has started and any cheating to get a character will get that user being disqualified and maybe blocked. '''I will act as a comissioner shall we say and remember that each user can only call dibs on 3 characters as the maximum. '''Here are the 52 Characters and good luck, you can win a grand prize. By biding on a page you must do like this next example: Name of the Character - Your Name (Spiderman - The Great Lord David) '(Attention, this is just an example) *Spider-man - Cartoon44, FoolishJester *Doctor Octopus - Rafaking99 *Wiccan - Tarrlok *Superman - Scribe of Krypton, Gamer68 *Wolverine - Dragonulteo, FrenchTouch *Storm - The Great Lord David *Baron Mordo - Charles G *Doctor Doom - Dragonulteo *Darkseid - Artemis Thorson *Batman (Bruce Wayne) - Cartoon44, RoninTheMasterless *The Joker - Emma mary *Bane - FrenchTouch *The Wizard - Emma mary *Beast - ProfessorKilroy *The Martian Manhunter - Gamer68 *Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) - The Great Lord David *Human Torch - Emma mary *Black Mask- Cartoon44 *The Hulk - FrenchTouch, Bluehunter16 *Doctor Strange - FoolishJester, Bluehunter16 *Lex Luthor - Rafaking99 *Cyclops - FoolishJester *Nightcrawler - Lord Caesar, Bluehunter16 *Jean Grey (without the Phoenix Force) - Actingoutlove, ΚΟΜΙΞ *Magneto - Dragonulteo *Apocalypse - Lord Caesar *Thor - Artemis Thorson, Tarrlok *Loki - Tarrlok *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) '- Charles G *Iron Man - Charles G *Green Arrow '(Oliver Queen) '- Gamer68, Red Average *Nightwing - Scribe of Krypton, TheSonofNeptune *Venom '(Edward Brook) '- Lord Caesar *The Red Hood '(Jason Todd) '- RoninTheMasterless *Red Robin '(Tim Drake) '- TheSonofNeptune *Ant-Man '(Scott Lang) - Shiplord13, Professor Kilroy *Black Panther - Scribe of Krypton *Wonder Woman - Actingoutlove *Metallo - Rafaking99 *Lady Shiva - RoninTheMasterless *Robin (Damian Wayne) - TheSonofNeptune *Hawkeye - Professor Kilroy *Captain Cold - Shiplord13 *Aquaman - Red Average *The Flash (Barry Allen) - Red Average *Psylocke - Actingoutlove *Quicksilver - Shiplord13 *Flash (Wally West) '''- Artemis Thorson *Emma Frost - ΚΟΜΙΞ *Stepford Cuckoos - ΚΟΜΙΞ *Iceman - *The Vision - The Great Lord David '''Start bidding users, the first battle will being very soon and good luck to you all! Voting Rules Has already expressed earlier, the battles will be randomly chosen by me so any doubts or requests and you know who to call. Even so the tournament begins in a few hours at 12:00 am. The voting example up there is the way to find the winner of the battle. However even if simple there are some rules: *You cannot vote on a character whose bidder is you. *Each user can only vote on one character. *'Anyone' can vote, even blocked users. All you need is to contact me. *You shouldn´t just vote strategically but also in a fair way. *Votes cannot be added or changed after the battle is over. *Each battle of the Contest of Champions lasts for one week, no more, no less. *A Draw on a battle means that both characters are eliminated from the Contest. Battle 01: Magneto (Dragonulteo) vs. Venom (Caesar) The Battle 01 features Magneto (that possesses incredibly powerful magnetic powers that allow him flight, strength, speed, barrier creation) and Venom (owner of the Venom Symbiote whose physiology gives him Spider-Man like powers, with the difference that Venom´s powers are enhanced far beyond those of Spider-Man). Magneto Wins (7): *The Great Lord David: Venom is no match for the master of magnetism. Magneto easily takes this one. *FoolishJester: Magneto WINS. *Shiplord13: Magneto just has to seal Venom in an air tight metal box and hurtle it into space and the problems solved *Red Average: Magneto could use metal and bang it together weakening Venom extract Eddie Brock or Flash Thompson and then do what Shiplord13 said put him in a box and hurtle him into space, preferably the sun. *Rafaking99: You give Venom so much power. Magneto can fly, can create nearly impenetrable barriers not to mention he is a genius and his magnetic powers give him superhuman attributes. This fight is between a more powerful Spider-Man and a mutant that can defeat an entire team of X-Men. The winner is obvious. * RoninTheMasterless: This would be a close fight, but Max/Erik has decades of experience, fine honed use of his powers; he does not just have the ability to control metal; he can even make himself super strong, make force fields that withstand nuclear bombs, and he could probably manipulate the iron in Eddie's blood and thus defeat him. * Photon: I'd have to say Magneto would win. His powers give him a massive variety of possibilities to win. Venom Wins (4): *Emma mary: Venom wins against Magneto. All it takes is some speed and with one punch Magneto is almost dead. *Charles G: For once in my life, Emma and I have the same opinion. *Artemis Thorson: Venom doesn't wear metal, and he's quick and agile enough to dodge any attacks from Magneto. All he has to do is get close enough to land a fatal blow to the Master of Magnetism. *Bluehunter16: Magneto can control metal. Too bad Venom doesn't wear any metal. Plus, Venom is just a visious animal that won't quit. Final Result: Since Magneto has 7 votes and Venom has 4, Magneto wins the Battle 01 and moves on to the next round of the Contest of Champions. Venom is eliminated from the Contest. Contact me if you have any doubt about any of this. Battle 02: The Vision (David) vs. Wally West (Artemis) The Battle 02 features the Vision (that possesses the power of density changing, has superhuman attributes, can fire energy blasts and can control technology plus fly at high speeds and he is also a master strategist) and Wally West (the fastest man alive, Wally possesses all the powers that the Speed Force affords, the only difference being that all other speedsters (except Barry Allen) don´t get even near his power). The Vision Wins (4): *Emma mary: Wally maybe the fastest man alive but the Vision has lots of powers that give him the advantage. He can remain intangible and invincible, fire lots of energy blasts that actually may hit Wally plus a lot of other things. Vision has my vote. *Bluehunter16: Vision would win because even with Wally's super speed, eventually Vision will just overpower him and win the fight. *Photon: Given his upgrade in Avengers A.I. that makes his entire body composed of nanites and allowing him to change his form to whatever the hell he wants, I'd have to say Vision. Besides, even simply with his density control, he can make it so Wally passes straight through him, or make himself so dense Wally breaks his hand punching him. *Rafaking99: The Vision would overwhelm the Flash with all his powers. Besides the Flash´s intangibility doesn´t compare to that of the Vision so they don´t cancel each other. The Vision would win this battle without much trouble. Wally West Wins (5): *RoninTheMasterless: Wally is the fastest man alive (pre-reboot), and he gets my vote largely due to the feats I've seen him accomplish in the animated series Justice League; Wally can out run literally anything including Vision, and Wally can also phase through objects, leap very high, think superhumanly fast, and use the infinite mass punch. *Charles G: It´s Flash we are talking about. The Vision goes down. *Shiplord13: Love Vision, but got to go with Wally here. Vision may be able to change his density and such but so can Wally. I bet Wally would figure out how to vibrate to a certain point that he manages to short circuit Vision. *Gwen Stacy Parker: Flash is the fastest man alive, he would own the Vision. Flash is more than just a fast guy, he's a scientist, so he could come up with a quick and productive way to defeat the Vision. *The Great Lord David: Maybe the Flash does hold some kind of advantage over the Vision but go ahead all of you, destroy my favorite character. Final Result: Category:User Creations Category:Created by the Great Lord David